700 Years Of Never Knowing
by Serpa.Sas
Summary: Oneshot. Future fic in the Never Shall We Know universe.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes**

**Also, THIS IS A ONESHOT. This is not a sequel to Never Shall We Know. It is in the same universe, but this there will be no second chapter of this.**

**Anyways, this was requested by billandsookie;**

"**I'd like a future glimpse of them (like 500 - 1,000 years)"**

**So here it is. Seven hundred years after the end of Never Shall We Know.**

A lot had changed in the past seven hundred years. Peter had given up his immortality centuries ago, tired and ready to pass on to the next world, whatever that was.

Claire and Gabriel had stayed close. They hadn't been together romanticly the entire time- they would break up, see other people. Those people would eventually die, and they would be there for each other, smothering the grief with their love for each other.

After a few centuries, people stopped recognizing Claire as Claire Bennet. Claire Bennet was still famous, of course, but her face had been erased from history. People still knew she was around- from time to time, Claire Bennet would make a statement- but no one knew what she looked like. Claire Bennet was almost a god.

Calipsa disappeared a week after Gretchen died at age 132, when her wife's healing power couldn't keep her alive any more.

There were signs of her every now and again- whenever a civil war broke out, or there was a genocide- there were signs of her. Sometimes she was there, saving people. Sometimes... she was killing them.

So, when Claire heard that there was a guerrilla war in France, she was pretty sure that Calipsa was somewhere in the ranks. And she was going to find her.

She just needed to convince Gabriel to go with her.

"No," was his answer, before she even told him.

"Gabe!" Claire exclaimed. "You know she'll be there. And we haven't seen her in _such _a long time."

"We saw her in Canada ninety-four years ago." he grumbled.

"Yes," she said, dragging sound out. "That's actually a pretty long time. For normal people."

"At what point did we become 'normal people'?" he asked.

Gabriel's wife sighed at that, entering the room. "Well, I'm pretty sure there was something in our wedding vows about pretending to be normal."

Gabriel smiled fondly at her, leaning over to kiss her cheek. She smiled at Claire. "Hi, Claire."

"Hey, Alda." she greeted her.

It was painfully obvious that Gabriel had a type- small blondes. Elle and Claire, then nearly every other lover he'd had since fit his type.

Alda was definitely his type- she was short, only 5'3'', with naturally golden hair, which tended to be held back in a braid. She was stubborn and passionate, which she called her 'Viking tenancies'. She was one of the only non-special girls who had been in a relationship with Gabriel that knew everything- his serial killing past, that the girl who was always around was actually his ex (and because of a small mix up a long, long time ago, they were still actually married) and was also the legendary Claire Bennet.

She was pretty cool with it.

"So, what are you trying to get him to do now?" she asked.

Claire smirked, knowing she would win if Alda was on her side.

"I want to talk to Calipsa." she told her. "Its, like, a 99% chance that she's involved in this thing in France. I wouldn't be surprised if she started it. Now, I could go over there, probably get killed a bunch, or Gabe could come with me, and we could go and it would be so much quicker."

Alda nodded. "Gabe, honey, just go."

Gabriel looked at her in mock annoyance. "Fine." he kissed her quickly, then turned to Claire. "You ready to go now?"

Claire nodded, reaching out a hand, which he grabbed, then teleported them to France.

Now alone in her living room, Alda sighed, sitting down. She glanced around, then grabbed a book and began reading.

..

Sakriel lifted her head looking up at the greying sky.

"Expect rain." the girl beside her muttered.

"Expect nothing, Careen." she told her, turning. "'In this world, nothing can be said to be certain, except death and taxes'."

Careen gave her a blank, confused stare through chocolate eyes. Sakriel smirked. "It is a very old saying, my dear. Benjamin Franklin. He was an important historical figure, once, when America was an important country." She brushed Careen's long brown hair out of her face.

"Oh." Careen said. "You knew him?"

Sakriel smiled. "No."

"Oh well. You know me." Careen's confused stare turned passionate as she pulled Sakriel to her, capturing her lover's lips with hers.

As the rain began to fall, Sakriel turned to Calipsa, and pretended Careen was Gretchen.

..

Later that night, under the stars, Claire and Gabriel appeared in the camp.

Sakriel stood, making her way towards her old friends.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We just wanted to see how you were doing, Cal."

"I go by Sakriel, now."

"And yet I'm still going to call you Cal."

Gabriel sighed. "Can we have this reunion in my home, instead of... here?"

Sakriel cast a look back to the sleeping Careen. "Yeah. Lets go."

..

"So you married Gabriel."

Alda nodded. "Yep."

"Knowing that someday, you will die, and he will still live?"

"Yep."

"How does that feel?"

"I stay in the moment." Alda tilted her head, watching the other woman. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Sakriel frowned.

"I hear you loved a... mortal. Is that was you call us? Mortals?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I loved a mortal. She died. Its what mortals do."

"And you never tried to get her back?"

Sakriel stared at Alda. "What?"

"There has to be someone who could give her immortality."

"Synthetic powers." Sakriel muttered.

Claire and Gabriel joined in.

"Mohinder is the only one who ever succeeded in making them. And he died a long time ago." Gabriel told them.

"As did Gretchen." Sakriel reminded them.

"Because _no one _her can _time travel_." Alda told commented sarcasticly.

Sakriel looked hopeful for a moment, then crushed her own dreams. "We can't do that."

"Cal, I was there in the end. She took everything that could have kept her alive longer. So she could have more time with you."

She turned away. "How would it work?" she whispered.

Claire glanced to Gabriel.

He stepped forward.

"We would go back, to Pinehearst. Steal a vial of the synthetic ability. Then we can go to Gretchen, in the past, and give it to her."

"Ask her, first, of course." Claire injected.

"Generally, it gives powers based on what you need at that time." Gabriel explained.

"My power manifested at a time when I needed healing." Claire told them.

"So, what, we injure her?" Sakriel looked disgusted at the idea. "No." she shook her head. "Besides, messing with the time/space continuum? Haven't we already done enough damage to it?

Claire and Gabriel exchanged a look.

"I know you want to help, but you can't, okay?" Sakriel turned away. "I had a life with her. It was long, and happy. I should be content with that."

"You're not." Alda pointed out.

"No. But I spent a long time not being happy. I'm used to it." She turned back to her old friends. "I'm sorry. And, thank you. Thank you very much for the concern. And for trying. But there's nothing to be done." she smiled softly, then teleported away.

..

It was such a bad idea. So, so, bad. But she couldn't help it.

She grabbed the arm of her younger self.

Calipsa turned, then froze, her eye's narrowing. "Hello. What are you doing here?"

"She's going to die, you know." Sakriel told her.

Calipsa crumpled. "I know. Soon, probably." she cast a look back into the bedroom where a very old Gretchen lay.

"I'm just come from six hundred years from now." Sakriel told Calipsa.

Calipsa frowned. "And?"

"I'm going to ask Gretch if she wants to live forever."

"Give her immortality? Now? She wont want to live like that forever." Calipsa told her.

"I have someone who can make her young again. From this time, too. And-" she held up a vial of red liquid. "-We can give her a power to keep her that way."

Calipsa's eyes widened. "Artificial powers? Are you crazy? We don't know what it could give her..."

"At the worst, my plan will give her another life, this one with her not so weak." she nodded decisively, handing the vial and a piece of paper with a name and number on it to Calipsa. "I'm going back to my time, now. I don't know what I'll find. But if you follow my plan, I hope to find a happier life then the one I've been living. If you can call it that."

Sakriel stepped back. "Bye," she said softly, then teleported away, leaving Calipsa alone.

..

"Gretch?" Calipsa whispered softly. The ancient-looking woman gazed at the actual ancient.

"Cal." her voice was faint.

"What would you say if I told you there was a way to make you young again, and be that way forever, like me and Claire?"

"I'd say do it, so I can be with you forever."

"Its not all fun, hayati." she told her. "You watch everyone you love die..."

Gretchen shook her head. "Cal, honey, everyone is already dead. Except you, Claire, Gabe, and Peter." she smiled weakly. "Do it. I love you, after all this time, I still love you.

"I love you, Calipsa Rose. So save my life."

**I'd like to comment that I started writing this as soon as I got the request, and I sat down and just started writing this. Literally in three hours. I'm not going to edit it, or tweak it, or anything. I just ran it through spellcheck.**

**I am sick, I feel like absolute crap, and my stepfather's coworker was in a horrible, horrible car accident yesterday and he and his girlfriend died.**

**I will just post this, raw. Because right now, all I feel it raw.**


End file.
